Insert Teleporting Annoyance Here
by gdouglas56
Summary: Doug was tasked to investigate an influx of Suenergy in the Jumper fandom, and he also decided to test the Anachron device as well. The mission bring s back an old enemy....R&R. Pre-Movie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jumper or the ACMSES.**

**Challenge for Society Agents: If anyone could guess either one of the two of the movies that influenced this fic's opening will be featured in my next fic. (Hint: One of it is a British film)**

* * *

It was extremely foggy. A Cliffhanger APC (**A**rmoured **P**ersonnel **C**arrier) rolled past and entered a parking lot. Inside sat Doug, Ivan, Terry and Vespin. It was an operation to capture-or-destroy Ekard, who had been spotted in this world. Vespin really wanted an on-field mission after being passive for so long. She asked, and the author couldn't say no to her request. She was his jewel; a one-of-a-kind character that the author may create once for all his life.

The APC stopped. The back of the vehicle opened. Two Imperial Guards came out with flamethrowers and looked around. The four pulled down their goggles and got out of the armoured vehicle with their weapons. They moved forward into the mist while the Guards covered their backs.

"You okay, Vespin?" asked Doug, leading the group.

"Hai, Doug-nii-san. These goggles sure help us see more clearly," said Vespin when she heard a screech. They looked up and saw a pterodactyl-like creature swooping down at them. Ivan and Terry aimed up and fired at the beast. The beast fell off from the skies and landed near them.

"Stephen King sure has a WILD imagination for spooking people off," commented Terry as they continued on. The group let out a laugh as they reached a sidewalk.

They finally reached their intended target; the local supermarket. They laid low and stacked up next to the supermarket doors. One of the Guards took a peek from a corner and reported to the team.

"I see people in there," said the soldier. Doug gave a thumb up and took out a Laughing Gas grenade. He then called on Terry to step forward to the door. Once Terry was in place, Doug gave the signal.

"Do it," said Doug. Terry sent a kick to the glass door and the glass shattered. The people inside were frightened, and before they knew it, the gas grenade came in. The four pulled down their respiratory masks and entered the store.

While the group of people were paralysed by the seizure of laughter that engulfed them, Ekard made a run for it. Ivan fired some shots, but missed the Protection Agent. He exited through the deli store, where two unaffected extras threw knives at them. The team hid behind the market racks as cutlery flew past them.

"Does this look familiar to you?" asked Terry. Doug nodded.

"But to re-enact that scene, we need some trolleys," replied Doug. Vespin sighed and pulled out Doug's Copyright pistol and shot the two extras on their necks. They fell backwards, unconscious.

"Or that could work," commented Ivan. Doug shook his head in contentment before the team went to the back of the deli. There they spotted Ekard entering a car and driving off as the mist began clearing away. The team fired at the vehicle, Doug scoring a hit at the rear window while Vespin scored two on the tires. Driving on rims, Ekard was afraid ever since he pulled that trick off on Doug two fandoms ago. A Viper helicopter flew overhead and the pilot aimed its weapons at the car.

"Firing! Firing!" said the pilot before launching missiles at the car. The missiles hit the car, exploding in a fiery red, followed by black smoke.

"Target destroyed," announced the pilot, before the helicopter flew off into the distance. Doug turned around and congratulated the team. The team removed their masks and looked at the smouldering hole that was once Ekard and his car.

"Good work, guys. Especially you Vespin. You still had it in you," said Doug. Vespin blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, Doug-nii-san," replied Vespin with a bow. Doug smiled before patting her on her head and headed off to the APC. The APC then entered the portal, disappearing from the world.

Near the smouldering scorch mark, Ekard got up and looked on as the APC disappeared into the portal. Relieved that they won't be hunting him anymore, he dusted himself and walked off to an opening plothole.

* * *

Insert Society Theme Song Here

* * *

Doug stood before Lily in the training room. She had called him and said wanted to get started on her new weapon. She asked if he was still willing to spar with her, but he found no weapon or any sort in her hands. Instead, she was wearing a bracelet on each wrist, with three metal circles on each wrist. Doug eyed the devices with caution.

"So, where is this 'weapon' you speak of?" asked Doug. Lily smirked.

"Here," was her only reply, and suddenly one of the discs started glowing brightly. Doug reacted as he should; holding his knife above his head and trying to anticipate Lily's attack. Lily charged. In the meantime, the glowing intensified, leading to a bright flash that blinded Doug. A giant glowing blade of energy materialised in her hands as she leapt into the air.

"Wild Line!" screamed Lily, as she raised her sword above her head and brought it down with all her might. Recovering from his temporary blindness, Doug saw the sword and jumped off a distance.

"That was not good. Showing weakness in front of an 'enemy'," thought Doug. The sword embedded itself deep into the floor of the training room, vanishing into a burst of golden motes. Lily turned to Doug and lifted her other hand up as another disc on her wrist.

"Excalibur!" she yelled, and a bolt of light blasted from her arms to the Agent. With a shuffling move, he dodged with the beam inches away from his chest.

"Chance," thought Doug as he instinctively ran forward with his knife at hand, eyeing on the bracelets. Just as he was about to get near, there was a puff of smoke and Lily vanished. Doug stopped and heard his surroundings. He heard a light giggle, and without warning dashed towards the giggle. Lily was caught surprised as the Agent sent a punch at the back of her knee and brought her down. He went on top of her, held her neck and almost drove his knife towards her skull, but he stopped with the blade inches from her face. Lily stared at it with horror.

"It was unwise to lower your defences, even in training," whispered Doug as he rolled and sat in exhaustion, panting. Lily got up calm, even though it was a close brush with Death.

"So, what were they?" asked Doug in between breaths.

Lily turned to him and replied, "Pins"

"Pins?" inquired Doug.

"You can say they're some sort of a canned technique. Each one has a different effect I can use as I tap into them. The Pin I used just now was 'Top Gear', which allows me to teleport short distances," explained Lily.

"Come to think of it, that is the name of a British car show," said Doug, letting out a small laugh. Lily, on the other hand, was confused as she never heard of such show. Doug stopped as he saw Lily's confused face.

"Forget it," said Doug before the Communicator suddenly rang. Doug picked it up and looked at the screen. It was Tash.

"There's an influx of Sue energy in the Jumper fandom. I want you to go investigate it," said Tash. Doug kept the Communicator and stood up. Before leaving, he spoke to Lily.

"Now that I know what it is, I won't go as hard on you next time," said Doug before leaving the training room.

* * *

Doug opened the door to his lab to find Charis working on Anachron device. With her goggles and her yellow gloves, she diligently soldered the last of the circuit boards before inserting it into the device. Doug walked towards the work desk.

"Charis, is the device ready?" inquired Doug.

"All that's left is the testing," replied Charis. Doug smirked.

"Perfect. I've got a mission just to test it," said Doug as he picked up the device. It looked like a wristwatch, far from the original design of it as a ray gun. Charis flashed out some metal pieces that looked like Bookmarks.

"These are configured to work with the Anachron device," said Charis. Then she picked up her laptop bag and slung it around her shoulders. Doug just looked.

"I believe that's the analysis part," commented Doug. They both left the lab and the Library.

* * *

They appeared on top of the Empire State Building, one of the protagonist's first spawn sites. Charis and Doug looked at the city below for any signs of Sues. Not for long, there were teleporting sightings all over the city block, amounting about 20 of them. Doug sighed.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us don't we?" remarked Doug. He climbed to the top of the protective fence and stood on it, searching for the nearest Jumper to apprehend. Charis knew what she had to do; take cover.

"Lucky this isn't a game. This would be an insurmountable fence," thought Doug as Charis entered the building. He then spots one nearby and dashed towards it. The Sue spots him, and decides to teleport away. Doug came down with a heavy thud, cracking the roof. The Sue stood from a distance and spoke.

"So, you're the Society my master speaks of," said the Sue.

"You picked it up pretty quick. By the way, Sues like you would introduce themselves first," replied Doug.

"A name? I don't have one, so I'm earning it," said the Sue. Then, several of her buddies' teleported to where she was and surrounded Doug. Doug looked at them calmly.

"So what's this? A bloody convention?" asked Doug as he drew out his knife. The knife extended it to a sword as Doug prepared to fight.

"A convention of earning names, that's what! Get him!" yelled the Sue. All the Jumpers lunged and teleported towards Doug, attacking him from all sides. Doug took quite a beating, even though he was defending himself from much deadlier strikes.

It was too much. Doug fell to his knees after beating after beating. The Sue dealt a final blow by smashing his face on her kneecap. Back at the Empire State, Charis was watching the battle unfold. She was horrified that Doug was beaten up much easier than he should. But being a techie, she was powerless to do anything.

Doug coughed up some blood. The Sue laughed hysterically at the downed Doug.

"You must be a disappointment of the Society! Sending a rookie up against 20 Sues and Stus, have they gone nuts? Bwahhahahahaha!" laughed the Sue. Doug smirked.

"If I was a rookie, I would be dead right now," said Doug as his superficial wounds healed.

"What the…?" responded the Sue, staggering back.

"Like I said, I'm not a rookie," replied Doug. The Anachron device glowed bright red, signalling activation. Doug suddenly teleported behind the Sue, and with his sword up high, he struck her down.

"You bastard!" yelled one of the Stus as he teleported towards Doug. Doug teleported above him, and with a slice, ended his life. Doug landed and saw the Sues and Stus surrounding him.

"Two down, 18 more to go," remarked Doug as all the Sues and Stus converged around him. Charis, on the other hand, was gathering data on the Anachron's progress.

"I see. He got himself beaten up to slip those Bookmarks on the Sues and Stus. Without them, the Anachron device is unable to function to give a probable spawn point for escaping this kind of Stus' and Sues' attacks," though Charis as she observed the data. The she observed Doug teleporting in front of a Stu. His quick reaction gave him the upper hand as he hit a pressure point on the Stu, sending him tumbling down.

"That was an anomaly," thought Charis as she wrote it in her laptop.

Back in the fight, Doug dodged an attack and sent a leg down on the Stu, slamming him onto the concrete roof. The Stu teleported and tried to attack from the top, but Doug pulled out a pistol and fired a grazing shot on his neck. The Stu rolled to the ground in pain while another Sue tried a jab. Doug held her arm and was ready to deliver a blow when she suddenly disappeared and tried a sliding kick on Doug. Doug did a backflip, but was not getting enough air, so he landed a fist on her face before getting back on his feet. Then he leered at the remaining Stus, willing to defeat him to earn a name, but Doug sliced through the remaining Stus. They all fell dead and Doug looked around him. He spots a living Sue, trying to crawl away. He walked towards her and stepped on her back. The Sue was floored instantly.

"A Sue with no name. Help me clear my suspicion. Tell me, who is your creator?" asked Doug. The Sue whimpered and hesitated, so Doug presses his blade on her gaping wound. The Sue wailed in pain.

"You're going to tell me what I want. It's just a matter on how much you want it to hurt," said Doug as he applied more pressure on her wound.

"Ow! Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" yelped the Sue.

"Who is it then?" asked Doug. Before the Sue could answer, she was shot dead from a bullet. Doug quickly reacted and jumped away from the Sue. He saw a man float downwards to the roof. He had spiky, jet black hair; similar to that of one of his comrades, James Jing.

"Looks like I don't need an answer from her. My suspicion is true," remarked Doug. The man smirked.

"I see you have taken care of my creations. And it appears the Wanderer has joined the merry society. Tell me, how long it was since your death?" spoke the man.

"Long enough to kill you, that is," replied Doug, his sword drawn.

"Do you expect to defeat me with such a primitive weapon? I mean, didn't your author tell you to not 'bring a sword into a gunfight'?" spoke the man.

"True, but I want to see you try," replied Doug. The man pulled out his revolver and fired a shot, but Doug dodged and raced towards the man. The man dodged a swing Doug threw.

"Enhanced speed. I believe it's been a century since our last fight; I have to admit that I haven't been keeping up with the times," said the man as he fired another shot at Doug. Doug deflected the bullet and threw another swing. The man suddenly pulled out a bazooka from nowhere and fired at Doug.

**BOOM!**

The smoke cleared, revealing Doug had activated his ray shield.

"Oh, so there were advancements in technology," remarked as Doug threw a very huge swing. The man had to jump pretty far away from Doug to avoid the swing. He pretended to look at the watch and sighed.

"Sorry, but playtime's over. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to," said the man, disappearing into a plothole. Doug dashed for one more swing, but the plothole closed before he could reach it. Doug panted and sighed before returning to the Empire State. Charis came out to the roof when Doug landed later.

"Who was that?" asked Charis. Doug was texting on his phone before looking up to her.

"Their creator," replied Doug, keeping his phone. Charis was surprised.

"A creator? In person? Does he not fear death? Oh wait, creators are GODS…..This is not looking good," thought Charis as he kept her laptop into her bag and slung it around her shoulders. Doug took out his Plothole Generator and opened a plothole back to the Library. Before entering, Doug turned to Charis.

"I don't know how far this rabbit hole goes, but it's going to include the Wanderers at my author's disposal," said Doug. Charis nodded before both of them enter the plothole together.

* * *

At an undisclosed location, the Author sat by the garden table as a butler brought his laptop in.

"Laptop, sir," said the butler.

"Thank you, replied Author. The butler left the Author all alone in the garden. The Author looked at his laptop and Terry's face was shown on the screen.

"Author, the old threat has returned. How shall we proceed?" asked Terry.

"I know. Since the PCMSPS will not bother us for a while due to our display of firepower, I want you take them off the list. Make him the priority item. For the Society, Doug will continue with his duty at the Society, but the game changes if he comes into play," said the Author.

"Yes, I understand," replied Terry, disconnecting from the live feed. The Author then pressed a few keys on the keyboard and Vespin's face came on.

"Yes, Author-san?" inquired Vespin.

"I want you to pick our best marksmen and swordfighters from the army. We're forming a black ops team," said Doug.

"What shall I codename it as?" asked Vespin.

The Author replied, "Let's call it………Black Guardians Initiative…."

* * *

Deraj and Eolhc were working at their isolated lab when a plothole emerged. The man came out of it with his hands in his pockets. Deraj and Eolhc became aware and drew their weapons.

"So, this is the egoistic Society opposite. How entertaining," said the man.

"Who are you, friend or foe?" demanded Deraj.

"I need not explain myself," replied the man, staring straight at the two Protection Agents.

"What makes you think that you can boss us around? How can you be so sure we won't dice you with our flashy and pointy weapons?" demanded Eolhc.

"Let me demonstrate," said the man, pulling out his revolver. He fired a round, grazing past Deraj's head before he could react. Deraj stared in horror.

"Damn you!" Eolhc was about to charge at him when Deraj stopped her.

"What…….?" Eolhc looked at Deraj.

"Deadshot accuracy. I heard about you, Aryan; Corruptor of Worlds," stated Deraj. The man smirked.

"That's right. Looks like my reputation exceeds me," said Aryan, keeping his revolver. "I want to talk business………."

* * *

Charis exited the plothole, but Doug was nowhere in sight. She looked around, but then she heard someone with a small voice talking.

"Since when did the Library become so big?" asked Doug. Charis looked down and saw Doug, shrunken in size. The shrunken Doug looked up.

"Charis, why are you so big?" asked Doug.

"Doug……you shrunk..," replied Charis. Doug then looked at himself before panicking.

"AAH! WHY AM I SO SMALL!?" yelled Doug.

"I believe that was the side effect…..," replied Charis, pulling out a notepad and writing it down.

"OI! DON'T CARE ABOUT FLAWS! THINK ON HOW TO GET BACK TO MY REAL SIZE!" yelled Doug. Then Chrys spots the shrunken Doug.

"CUTE!!" she shrieked, rushing towards the shrunken Doug.

"HEY! I'M NOT A CHIBI! STAY AWAY, YOU NUTTY HANYOU!" yelled Doug at the top of his lungs. Seeing that Chrys was not listening at all, he decided to make a break for it. With his little legs, he ran. Charis, on the other hand, was covering her eyes, not falling victim to Chrys' desu sparkles.

"If there's a consolation of my author's indefinite loan to this author, this must be it," thought Charis.

I can hear you.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Charis. (Convert reply to Japanese to maximize comical effect)

"Was that even necessary?"

……

* * *

**Author's note: Hmm, why would all my characters be called Wanderers now when I used the title Guardians before? Well, I decided to revamp the story behind my characters and not use the overused 'Guardian' word in this Society. A much unique name, so that when the Allies page is up, it will become more noticeable….**

**Doug: But most rarely use the Wikia………..**

**Author: Quiet you! And also, after reading my last fic, I've decided to open it back to writers who know more about the fandom than I do. Therefore, I'm rewriting the story in a different fandom while covering key plot points other authors based it around while changing a few key points to allow better story flow. Look out for it soon. Author, signing out.**


End file.
